Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers is a fanfictional American comedy television series & a parody of the American children's television series Power Rangers that will air on Disney XD. It's what could've been an American adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, although it also does contain a whole '' '' lot of other unused footage from Super Sentai seasons, as well as other tokusatsu. It is considered the "official" season of the Power Rangers franchise. Theme Song :Go Go Myth Rangers! Go Go Myth Rangers! Go Go Myth Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! :Go Go Myth Rangers! Go Go Myth Rangers! Go Go Myth Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Plot The show takes place in Cascade, Montana. Five teenagers were chosen to go to a secret headquarters disguised as a camp. There they meet a man named Theodore who gives them the ability to become the Myth Rangers, warriors who use the power of the Mythic Gems, magical gems that were given to them before they came to the "camp". Now, the Myth Rangers will use their magical abilities to fight a powerful evil while trying to keep their ranger identities a secret. Characters Myth Rangers Other Heroes *'Deathhand' Allies *'Theodore' - The Myth Ranger's mentor & owner of the "camp". *'HOLOCONE' - A holographic computer who's in charge of controlling all the technology in the camp. *'TraiBot' - A robot that the Myth Rangers use for training. *'Time-Bot' - A small robot that is capable of telling time. *'Izzy' - A mysterious creature that popped out of Reese's forehead. *'Mochi' *'Earth Titans' **'Ignis' - The Earth Titan of Fire. **'Mundus' - The Earth Titan of Nature. **'Lympha' - The Earth Titan of Water. **'Fulgur' - The Earth Titan of Lightning. **'Caeli' - The Earth Titan of Air. *'Principal Meyers' - The principal of St. Hugo High. *'Bonnie' - Baron's older & irritating sister who often annoys the Myth Rangers. *'Farkas Bulkmeier' - A student who lives in the enchanted forest near the camp. *'Minnu' - A dragon-like fairy who has the ability to grant wishes. *'Ginkgo' - A 3000-year-old tree spirit who lives in the enchanted forest. *'Acorni' - A small young fairy that resembles an acorn; he's Ginkgo's assistant. *'Iron Weasel' - The rock band from the show I'm In The Band. **'Tripp Campbell' - The lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. **'Derek Jupiter' - The lead singer of Iron Weasel. **'Ash' - The drum player of Iron Weasel. **'Burger Pitt' - The bass guitarist of Iron Weasel. *Wallace and Gromit - The pair of inventors from Wallace and Gromit. *'Boomer & Boz' - The kings of Kinkow from the show Pair of Kings. *'Mason Makoola' - The Royal Advisor of King Boomer & King Boz. *'Mikayla Makoola' - Mason's daughter who assists the kings. *'Wasabi Warriors' - The band of martial artists from the show Kickin' It. **'Jack' **'Milton' **'Jerry' **'Kim' **'Eddie' **'Rudy' **'Bobby Wasabi' ***'Seven Ninja' *'Adam Young' - The young science teacher at Finnegan High School. *'Echo Zizzleswift' - A student at Finnegan High & Adam's love interest. *'Derby' - A student at Finnegan High & Adam's best friend. *'Jordan 'Slab' Slabinski' - The school bully at Finnegan High. *'Ivy Young' - Adam's sister & a student at Finnegan High. *'Principal Tater' - The principal of Finnegan High. *'Dang' - The janitor of Finnegan High. *'Ms. Byrne' - The clueless history teacher at Finnegan High. *'Lab Rats' **'Chase Davenport' - The youngest & leader of the Lab Rats; he has super intelligence, can create force fields, etc. **'Adam Davenport' - The oldest of the Lab Rats; he has super strength, laser vision, & can shoot plasma grenades. **'Bree Davenport' - The middle & only female of the Lab Rats; she has super speed & can jump insanely high. Hint that she has a crush on Baron. *'Leo Francis Davenport' - The stepson of Donald Davenport & brother figure of the Lab Rats. *'Donald "Big D" Davenport' - The stepfather of Leo & father figure/creator of the Lab Rats. He & Theodore are good friends & he often supports him by giving him some of his inventions. *'Eddy' - The Davenports' smart-house computer. *'Tasha Davenport' - The mother of Leo & wife of Donald. *'Gem Warriors' - The very first generation of the Myth Rangers; only appear in the movie. *'Tommy Oliver' (portrayed by Jason David Frank) - A veteran Power Ranger who makes a special guest star appearance in The Fall & the Rise; he gives Reese the power of the White Ranger. *'Carly Shay' - The host of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam & Freddie. *'Sam Puckett' - One of Carly's best friends & co-host of iCarly. *'Freddie Benson' - Also one of Carly's good friends & neighbor. He is the technical producer of iCarly. *'Spencer Shay' - Carly's eccentric older brother & legal guardian. *'Gibby' - An odd friend of Carly, Sam, & Freddie. *'Tori Vega' - A singer & student at Hollywood Arts. *'Andre Harris' - Tori's best friend & an aspiring musician. *'Robbie Shapiro' - One of Tori's friends & a skilled ventriloquist. *'Rex Powers' - Robbie's puppet & best pal. *'Jade West' - Tori's rival & sort-of-friend at Hollywood Arts. *'Cat Valentine' - One of Tori's strangest friends from Hollywood Arts. *'Beck Oliver' - Jade's boyfriend who is extremely attractive. *'Trina Vega' - Tori's older sister. *'Mr. Sikowitz' - Tori's drama teacher at Hollywood Arts. *'Little Miss Naughty' - A Little Miss from The Mr. Men Show. Villains *'Lord Geric' - The main antagonist who's trying to take over Planet Earth. *'Lady Xanthia '- Lord Geric's wife & the daughter of Professor Grooor. *'Jimmy' - Geric's nephew who often serves him by creating monsters. *'Jizo & Jozac' - Geric's mighty (but sometimes bumbling) armored soldiers. *'Hootacaw' - A talking owl/parrot who serves as Geric's advisor. *'Zara the Beast Tamer' *'Captain Jack Shadow' *'General Baifeng' *'Dark Flower Ninjas' *'Tuxedos' - Geric's tuxedo-wearing footsoldiers. *'Lord Oniro' - An evil highlord; Geric offered Oniro to join his army, but Oniro refuses, saying that he works alone. *'Alco-Hogs '- A band of alchoholic androids. *'Blue Ghouls' - Oniro's footsoldiers. *'Professor Grooor' - Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. *'General Rapiel' - Geric's sarcastic cousin. *Stinger - General Rapiel's pet bee. *'Chaotic Overlords' - The movie's antagonists. *'Horned God Trio' - Oniro's ancestors & main antagonists in the second movie. *'Terradox' - The main antagonist in the third movie. *'Monsters' Minor Villains *'Charles "Chucky" Albertson/Chucky the Walrus' *'Lanny/Azima' - The evil cousin of King Boomer & King Boz of Kinkow. He disguises himself as the evil spirit Azima in order to scare Boomer & Boz off the island so he can become king. *'Black Dragons' - The Wasabi Warriors' rival team. *'Marcus' - The son of Davenport's archenemy &, in reality, the biological brother of Adam, Bree, & Chase. Although he doesn't appear in the series, he is mentioned in "Rangers vs. Rats" by Leo, who thinks that Marcus, not Geric, is the one responsible for inserting corrupt computer chips into the bionic teens' systems. *'Edna' *'Kurabuke' - The rival of Ginetsu in the MMORPG game High Shoguns. Reese encounters him at Toku-Con. *'Stephen Carson' - Carly's two-timing ex-boyfriend from iParty With Victorious. He's attempting to get back at Carly for exposing him back in LA. *'Chancellor of Yerba' Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers *'Myth Morpher' - The Myth Ranger's morphers. They're similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, except they hold the Myth Gems. *'Wrist Communicator' - Special communicators (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) that the rangers use to contact each other. Weapons *'Myth Blaster' - A laser gun that formed when the two sidearms combine. **'Myth Blade' - A sword that each ranger carries. **'Myth Dagger' - A dagger that each ranger carries. *'Myth Javelin' - A red staff that each ranger carries. Each ranger has an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelin. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. **'Dragon Sabers' - The Red Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of long swords. **'Lion Sceptor' - The Green Myth Ranger's main weapon, a staff. **'Unicorn Nunchucks' - The Blue Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. **'Griffin Whip' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's main weapon, a whip. **'Fire Spear' - The Pink Myth Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Dragon Wheel' - A circular bladed weapon that each ranger carries. Vehicles *'Stallion Cycle' - The Myth Rangers' main vehicles. *'CHEETIGER' - A 4WD vehicle designed after a cheetah/tiger. Zords *'Thunder Megazord' - The main megazord. **'Red Dragon Thunderzord' - The Red Myth Ranger's zord, can transform into Warrior Mode. **'Lion Thunderzord' - The Green Myth Ranger's zord. **'Unicorn Thunderzord' - The Blue Myth Ranger's zord. **'Griffin Thunderzord' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Myth Ranger's zord. **White Tigerzord - The White Ranger's zord Episodes Main article: List of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers episodes Season One Major events that happen in the season: *The Myth Rangers are assembled. *The Monster Hunter is introduced. *William becomes the Green Ranger. *Professor Grooor appears sometime during the series. *The Earth Titans are introduced sometime during the series. #'The Chosen Ones': Five teenagers are chosen to become defenders of the Earth. #'Training & Weaponry': Theodore gives the rangers personal training & their own individual weapons. #'Myth Rangers Hit The Road': Geric sends a couple of motorbike monsters to cause havoc in the streets. Season Two Major events that happen in the season: *Lord Geric is introduced. *William loses his powers; Becomes the White Ranger. *Joey, David and Alexis are introduced. *Seamus, Reese, and Kelly leave the Myth Rangers; Joey, David and Alexis become the new Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers. *Lord Oniro tries to take the Earth Titans' powers; the Earth Titans transfer their powers to the Myth Rangers, allowing them in enter into Titan Mode. Season Three Major events that happen in the season: *General Rapiel is introduced. *The Myth Rangers reveal their identities to the whole world. *Lord Oniro is destroyed. *Anna Pearce is introduced. *Lizzie leaves the Myth Rangers, Anna joins the team *The Myth Rangers use their powers for the last time to create an energy wave that wipes out the main villains; Professor Grooor & General Rapiel are destroyed while Geric, Xanthia, Jimmy, Jizo, Jozac, & Hootacaw are turned good. *In the end, the Myth Rangers are turned into children by Xanthia to reverse time. Movies Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers: The Movie Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers II Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers: Morphin' Forever Trivia *Although unofficial, this series is very unique from all the other seasons of Power Rangers. **This is the first series of Power Rangers to be an actual comedy. ***This will be the kind of comedy with a built-in laugh track. ***Ironically enough, there was a comedy series in Japan called Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger which was an "unofficial" season of Super Sentai. Unlike Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers, Akibaranger was geared towards mature audiences rather than children & families. **In various fight scenes, several famous Power Rangers songs will play (e.g. Fight, 5-4-1, & We Need A Hero). and for the character songs will play (Go Green Ranger Go), But it will change into Go White Ranger Go and White Ranger Tiger Power. **Like in the Power Rangers seasons, the Myth Rangers follow the same set of rules: **#They must never use their powers for any personal gain. **#They must never escalate a battle unless Geric (or any other villain) forces them to. **#They must always keep their ranger identities secret; no one must know they're the Myth Rangers. *Most of the episodes of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers will possibly be rated TV-Y7-FV; the reason is, besides a lot of fight scenes, a lot of the monsters die in a lot of soft-of violent deaths (often by the Thunder Megazord). Also, the series will have a lot of crude humor & other references that may not be suitable for young viewers. Furthermore, the series contains some dark matters such as racism, bullying (Unnarmed & Dangerous), & references about homosexuality & alcoholism. Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Disney Shows Category:Comedy Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Myth Rangers 2 Category:Myth Rangers 1